


Someone's getting Head among us

by gAdgEt920



Category: GOONS - Fandom, Goons Podcast - Fandom, The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Light Smut, M/M, Smut, dooo do the sucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: Dooo asks for forgiveness in the best way he knows.
Relationships: TheDooo/McNasty, mcnasty/thedooo
Kudos: 31





	Someone's getting Head among us

**Author's Note:**

> If ur the Goons go away
> 
> jk love you guys
> 
> If ur a random guy reading this. HI!

_"Hey Mcnasty, have you seen Dooo?"_ Dallas asks, knocking on his door. 

"Nah... H-haven't seen him."

_"Alright, I'm going to get some food you want anything?"_

"J-Just get me my usual!"

_"Alright, tell Dooo to text me what he wants for dinner."_ Dallas says and leaves. 

Mcnasty takes a deep breath, looking down to the the person Dallas was looking for. He was supposed to be mad at him for offing him too many times in the game Among Us. But then he came in his room after streaming and dropped to his knees. Now Mcnasty's cock is deep in Dooo's throat as his hands held onto his thighs.

Dooo groans, eyes fluttering as he continued to bob his head onto his cock. Mcnasty can only lean back on his seat as he gripped the armrests of his chair. "I c-Dooo, I'm gonna c-"

Dooo stops, pulling away as he looked up at him, "Am I forgiven?" he asks. 

Mcnasty glared at him "What?"

"Well I need to know before I let you cum honey." Dooo says, one hand gripping his cock, slowly stroking him, not making him satisfied. 

"I-I won't forgive you if you won't let me cum."

"So is that a yes?" Dooo asks, lips kissing the tip of his cock. Mcnasty shivered, gritting his teeth "Yeah, fuck... Forgiven"

Dooo smiles, lowering his head and taking his cock in his mouth. He strokes the shaft a few more times as he let Mcnasty cum inside his mouth. Taking it all in one big gulp. 

Dooo stands, pulling Mcnasty for a kiss.

Mcnasty sighs, tasting himself in Dooo's mouth. When he pulled away he fixes himself. "I hate you so much."

Dooo smirked at him "Don't make me come in your bedroom tonight, I'll fuck you..."

"You better."

"So... Tonight at 11?"

"Yeah... Go text Dallas or else you won't be having dinner."

Dooo licks his lips "Oh I feel satisfied already.." he says, making Mcnasty blush. "Though I am craving some Big macs.."

Mcnasty sighs, letting Dooo sit on his lap as he calls Dallas for his food.

**Author's Note:**

> @smileygene0920 for struggle tweets!


End file.
